Loveless
by Picotti
Summary: Les vacances sont toujours un moment de joie et de fête mais pas pour Tom Jedusor, douze ans, pour qui l'orphelinat Saint Ange est davantage un enfer qu'une maison.


**LOVELESS**

Ce fut avec un profond sentiment de désespoir que le jeune Tom Jedusor, douze ans, déposa sa malle agrémentée du blason de Serpentard devant son lit à l'orphelinat Saint Ange. L'année qu'il venait de passer à Poudlard était sans conteste la meilleure de toute sa vie. Là-bas, personne ne lui avait fait de remarque parce qu'il était bizarre ou que des choses étranges arrivaient en sa présence. Il avait vu des fantômes, les armures l'avaient salué sur son passage et s'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se faire des amis, il avait trouvé chacun de ses cours passionnant et s'était acharné à étudier avec un tel sérieux qu'il avait décroché la meilleure note dans presque toutes les matières. C'était, en tout cas, bien plus intéressant que les leçons de mathématiques ou d'histoire que lui avait fait suivre Mrs Cole au cours des dernières années.

Le château lui-même lui avait fait une très forte impression. A côté du bâtiment carré et miteux de Saint Ange et de sa cour entourée de hautes grilles donnant d'avantage l'impression d'être enfermé dans une prison que dans un orphelinat, il faisait plus que luxueux. Au cours de l'année scolaire, Tom s'était employé à en découvrir chaque secret et chaque passage. N'ayant personne avec qui passer le temps, il avait fait ses découvertes en solitaire.

Le principe même de la magie lui plaisait même si, finalement, à Poudlard, il n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Parfois cependant, être commun et anonyme était agréable. Il avait eu de bonnes notes, avait eu un comportement exemplaire et pensait être bien apprécié de ses professeurs. A Poudlard, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin quasi-maladif qu'il avait ici, à Saint Ange, de voler.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui le poussait à s'emparer d'objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas parce qu'au final, un harmonica, un yo-yo ou un dé à coudre n'avaient pour lui aucune importance. Mais il avait une telle sensation de vide dans sa vie qu'il lui semblait que retirer à quelqu'un un objet qui semblait avoir de la valeur l'aiderait à le comprendre et à l'apprécier.

Il avait volé le yo-yo à un garçon du nom de Timothy mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer. Il avait peut-être cherché quelques jours après mais il était rapidement passé à autre chose. L'harmonica appartenait au père Moore qui venait dire la messe tous les dimanches matins. Il aimait agrémenter les chants religieux d'un petit air d'harmonica qui, de Tom, sonnait particulièrement faux. Quoi qu'il en soit, la privation de l'instrument à l'office était un bienfait dont tous auraient certainement dû le remercier. Le dé à coudre appartenait à Mrs Cole en personne, la directrice de Saint Ange. Etant donné que l'orphelinat n'avait pas beaucoup de subvention, le personnel était rare et il lui arrivait fréquemment de repriser elle-même les vêtements troués ou déchirés des enfants.

Aucun n'avait ressenti la même sensation de vide et de manque que lui. Pourtant, au milieu des orphelins, Tom aurait dû avoir sa place. Il n'était pas le seul ici à devoir grandir sans son père ou sans sa mère. Il n'était pas le seul à être convaincu qu'aucun être sur cette planète n'avait d'amour ou d'affection pour lui.

Mais Tom Elvis Jedusor, douze ans, était le seul à être rejeté par ses camarades. Parce qu'il faisait des choses bizarres, parce qu'il avait passé une après-midi complète à discuter avec une vipère qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la cour, les autres refusaient obstinément de l'approcher.

De temps en temps, un grand venait lui faire la leçon pour un délit qu'il n'avait pas commis. La plupart du temps, il recevait des coups, se faisait voler son dessert ou salir ses vêtements. On lui avait plongé la tête dans les toilettes à de multiples reprises, on avait coupé les lacets de ses souliers et on lui avait même jeté des pierres.

Tom avait été dans l'incapacité de se défendre jusqu'au jour où la première chose bizarre était arrivée. C'était Eddy Masters qui en avait fait les frais. Le garçon était là depuis ses trois ans après que sa mère ait décidé de le laisser là pour partir en vacances avec son nouvel ami. Personne n'était jamais venu rechercher le pauvre Eddy. Des années durant, il était resté accroché à la grille à attendre que la voiture de sa mère ne vienne s'arrêter dans l'allée. Comprenant un jour que jamais rien de tel n'arriverait, qu'elle l'avait définitivement oublié, il avait rabattu sa rage sur les plus petits. Et Tom était sa cible favorite.

C'était un dimanche matin, juste avant la messe donnée par le père Moore. Pour Merlin savait quelle raison, Eddy était de très mauvaise humeur. Tom, qui était encore bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'était Poudlard, avait essayé de se faire discret mais, dans le dortoir, ce n'était pas chose facile. Eddy l'avait pris à parti et avait cherché à l'attraper. Tom ne savait pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire et jamais il ne voulut le savoir non plus. Mais la panique s'était emparé de lui et il s'était mis à pousser des hurlements.

Des autres enfants présents, quelques-uns avaient détourné le regard. D'autres avaient sifflé entre leur doigts et Tom en aurait mis sa main au feu, ce n'était pas lui qu'ils avaient encouragé. Comprenant qu'il était tout seul face au grande Eddy Masters, il avait paniqué. Et c'est alors qu'il avait ressenti cette première onde comme une vague glacée qui l'avait traversé de la tête aux pieds. Une étrange sensation de puissance s'était emparée de lui. Tom avait senti la haine le prendre à la gorge, si forte, si puissante, qu'elle lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors il avait cessé de se débattre tout simplement et avait rivé son regard à celui d'Eddy Masters. Dans un souffle il avait dit :

« Meurs. »

Et il l'avait vraiment voulu. Oh, Eddy Masters n'avait pas été tué sur le coup comme il l'aurait voulu à cet instant. Mais le sang avait soudainement quitté son visage. Une odeur de fumé puis de brûlé s'était répandue dans la pièce et avec des hurlements, les enfants s'étaient rendus compte que ses vêtements étaient en flammes.

De toute sa vie, Tom n'oublierait jamais les cris de terreur qui s'étaient échappés de la gorge d'Eddy Masters. En quelques secondes, ces cris s'étaient transformés en des grognements gutturaux. Ses cheveux s'étaient embrasés, il l'avait lâché et était tombé sur le flanc, se tordant convulsivement dans les flammes.

Eddy n'avait pas été tué simplement parce que Mrs Cole avait été alertés par les hurlements. Son bureau n'était pas très loin du dortoir et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour être sur place. Elle avait arraché un drap de l'un des lits et l'avait jeté sur Eddy pour étouffer les flammes puis elle l'avait enroulé dans une couverture, l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une ambulance était venu le chercher moins d'une heure plus tard et jamais personne ne l'avait revu. On murmurait qu'il avait fini par mourir de ses brûlures mais Tom pensait qu'il avait simplement été envoyé dans un autre orphelinat. Défiguré à jamais, Eddy Masters avait, de toute façon, passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital.

L'histoire se serait arrêtée là si l'un des enfants présents n'avait pas dénoncé Tom auprès de la directrice. Il ne fut cependant pas étonné d'être convoqué dans son bureau, quelques jours plus tard.

Il avait fait preuve d'humilité et s'était correctement tenu. Mrs Cole l'avait longuement interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé. A chaque question, il avait répondu qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé. Elle lui avait fait fouiller ses poches puis était allée jeter un œil dans son placard, sous son lit et sous son matelas. Elle n'y avait trouvé ni briquet ni allumette et Tom savait pourquoi : le feu n'avait été allumé que par sa propre volonté. Les flammes avaient jailli de lui-même parce qu'il l'avait voulu, parce qu'il l'avait demandé.

Et ça, ça faisait de lui un être exceptionnel.

Mais à partir de ce jour, plus jamais un seul des enfants de Saint Ange ne voulut l'approcher de trop près. Lorsque venait l'heure du déjeuner et du souper au réfectoire, il était toujours seul. Dans la cour, personne ne venait partager ses jeux, personne ne lui offrait un biscuit, personne ne lui adressait même la parole.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore était venu lui dire qu'il était un sorcier, Tom avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ces médecins qui venait régulièrement lui rendre visite. On lui avait déjà posé toutes sortes de questions, on avait même mesuré la circonférence de son crâne et on lui avait demandé s'il se sentait souvent triste ou en colère.

Tom avait cru qu'un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait avec son arrivée à Poudlard et il s'accrochait à ce désir de changer de vie. S'il n'avait pas d'ami à l'école de magie, qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne tenait pas plus que ça à en avoir de toutes façons. Mais la proximité qu'il développait avec ses professeurs lui plaisaient énormément. A Poudlard, personne ne le regardait de biais.

Il glissa sa malle sous son lit et poussa un soupir. Ce n'était que l'affaire de deux mois. Mais d'ici là, beaucoup de choses pouvaient arriver.


End file.
